lanadelreynlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Video Games
'''"Video Games" '''is een lied geschreven door de Amerikaanse zangeres Lana del Rey en Justin Parker. Het is geproduceerd door Robopop in 2011. Dit lied is het lied waar Lana mee doorbrak. Het verschijnt als 4e nummer op haar CD Born to Die, en is de eerste wereldwijde single voor het album. Schrijven en Betekenis Het liedje is geschreven door Lana en Justin Parker, in dezelfde sessies als "Blue Jeans" is geschreven. Het gaat over hoe del Rey keek hoe haar toenmalige vriendje videospelen speelde. Ze was zelfs zó verliefd op hem dat ze voor hem een pauze nam in haar muziekcarrière. Terwijl ze het schreef, had ze geen plannen om het een single te maken, aangezien ze dacht dat het te persoonlijk was om een hoge plek te krijgen in de ranglijsten. Compositie Het is een rustige ballad, met veel instrumenten, waarvan o.a. violen, harpen en een keyboard. Het heeft 123 beats per minuut en is geschreven in het F mineur. Haar vocalen kunnen verschillen van E3 tot A4. Ze zingt lager dan bij haar voorgaande liedjes. Ontvangst Critici waren heel positief over het liedje. Het werd gewaardeerd om zijn melancholieke en duistere sfeer. Het bleef niet onopgemerkt dat ze in dit liedje de vocalen van Nancy Sinatra nabootst. Digital Spy: "Ze combineert Nancy Sinatra vocalen met haar eigen fascinatie voor de tragedische beroemdheden. Prachtig." The guardian overwoog "Video Games"als beste lied van het jaar 2011 en zei: "Het is waar dat dit een goed lied is, maar het zou nooit hetzelfde zijn geweest als Lana del Rey het niet had gezongen." Commercieel Ontvangst Vooral in Europa deed Video Games het geweldig. In de Nedelandse top 40 eindigde het als 11e, in de UK als 15e, In Frankrijk als 2e en in Duitsland als 1e. In de Verinnigde Staten eindigde "Video Games" in de BillBoard top 100 als 91e en in de Indie top 100 als eerste. In de top 2000 stond het vorig jaar 578, wat een heel goede plek is voor een liedje uit 2011. Officiele Versies *Album Versie {4:42} *Remastered Versie {4:41} *Radio Edit {4:01} *Demo Versie {3:55} *Video Versie {4:46} Remixes *Club Clique For The Bad Girls Remix {5:00} *Helium Robots Remix {4:52} *Jakwob & Etherwood Remix {3:43} *Jamie Wood Remix {5:14} *Joy Orbison Remix {5:00} *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Remix {9:01} *Larry "Mr. Fingers" Heard Edit {9:00} *Omid 16B Remix {5:14} *Omid 16B Radio Edit {4:07} *Omid 16B Instrumental Mix {5:08} *Omid 16B Instrumental Reprise {2:35} *Rainer Weichhold & Nick Olivetti Clubmix {6:41} *We Don't Belong In Pacha Remix {5:20} *White Lies C-Mix {7:34} Muziek Video Achtergrond Nadat Lana voor ieddre track van haar album Lana del Ray een video had gemaakt, bleef ze doorgaan met dat soort filmpjes maken voor haar nieuwe liedjes. Deze clips bestonden uit korte filmpjes, soms gifjes die achter elkaar werden gezet, van paparazzi,natuur,oude films en cartoons. Ze heeft zelf toegegeven: "Als ik wist hoeveel mensen er zouden gaan kijken naar deze video, had ik er wat meer m'n best op gedaan. De orginele video, die in Juli 2011 geupload werd, is verwijderd en opnieuw gemaakt van wegen auteursrechten. Beschrijving De video laat Lana zien in een wit hemd of in een zwart met gele trui-allebei met een haarcoupe die lijkt op die van Jackie Kennedy. Deze shots zijn op de webcam gemaakt. Ze verandert de filters voordurend, van zwart-wit naar sepia naar paarse tinten. De clips in de video laten montage zien uit Los Angeles, San Fransisco en Las Vegas en andere bekende steden, waaronder ook speciafieke beelden van de Chateau Marmont en verschillende reclame borden rondom en in LA. Een prominente scene in de video is die van een dronken actrice die door de papparazzi achterna gezeten wordt. Veel scenses zijn die van een man en een vrouw die zoenen, in het bad springen en dansen, ook worden er tieners en studenten laten zien die plezier maken in het zwembas. De orginele versie bevatte ook veel beelden van orkesten en cartoons, maar zijn verwijderd in de uiteindelijke editie van de muziek video. Look #1 0FB5E6F8AA1F422FAD0A1EAD06CF6C4C.jpg 1351.jpg music-video-lana-del-rey-video-games-2011-www.lylybye.blogspot.com_2.png tumblr_n56bs9hKDf1stncygo1_500.png screen-shot-2013-12-04-at-12-43-30-pm.png Video-Games-Music-Video-lana-del-rey-30272381-1234-694.jpg Look #2 Video-Games-Music-Video-lana-del-rey-30271899-1234-694.jpg yellow-black-dress-lana-del-rey-video-games.jpg Video-Games-Music-Video-lana-del-rey-30271637-1234-694.jpg Lyrics Uitgaven Fysieke Uitgaven Verenigd Koninkrijk Verenigde Staten Verenigde Staten Digitale Uitgaven Wereldwijd